Genma's Downfall
by bradw316
Summary: One Shot fic Now a One shot series: A American police officer transferred to Tokyo undergoes a ten hunt for Genma Saotome to bring him to justice and reunite Nodoka with her son. Major Genma Bashing!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I disclaim all characters from Rumiko Takahashi, Jerry Bruckhiemer, and Ken Akamatsu

Johnathon Michaels was sitting behind his desk going over his most recent cases of abduction. He joined the private sector of the Tokyo Police department after several brutal murder cases in the United States. He couldn't take the sight of blood much and asked to be transferred when the US and Japan did a rare officer exchange program. Now living in Japan where murder was a rare sight. Sure from time to time a domestic dispute ended in the commission of a death; followed by the murderer committing seppuku. For Johnathon it was far easier to deal with than a grisly mass murder and investigation into the rhythm and reason behind it. Japanese murderers were still rare, so he moved from that to abduction to which were far more frequent.

Johnathon finished filing a missing persons report when, one of the most beautiful Japanese women he had seen to date walked into his office. She wore a traditional kimono light purple with a red flowery sash. Slightly behind her was a girl about age four with shoulder length dark green hair and brown eyes hiding behind a pair of square rimmed glasses. The beautiful woman looked highly distraught holding a piece of paper in her other hand. "Can I help you Mrs..?"

"Nodoka Saotome," the woman stated an in rich soft voice marked with extreme worry.

"How can I help you?" Johnathon asked pulling out a pad and a pen.

"I believe my husband has taken my son," Nodoka stated quietly.

"Can you be sure?" Johnathon asked.

The woman nodded and then went into a long explanation of an argument they had the previous day. Apparently as Johnathon learned Genma Saotome, Nodoka's husband wanted to take their son on a martial arts training trip. When Nodoka flatly refused what her husband asked there had been no further words. In morning before Nodoka had arrived at the police station, she found a note from her husband that he had taken Ranma, Nodoka's son on the training trip and went so far as to state that he would not return until he made Ranma a man amongst men or they would commit seppuku. Nodoka then handed the American the note with Genma's untidy chicken scratch and several finger prints dabbed in dried finger paint.

Gently rubbing his chin Johnathon looked at the note then at Nodoka, "Thank you for coming to me Mrs. Saotome, your husband has indeed kidnapped your son. I'll get started looking for him."

Nodoka's eyes shined with tears of gratitude and Johnathon led her outside promising he would find the boy at any cost.

Two Months later…

Johnathon was kneeling down looking at an empty pit, which up until an hour ago was filled with stray cats half starved to death. This had been the first lead in finding Ranma Saotome in the last two months. The Tokyo police department was good at their jobs but unfortunately they were woefully inadequate to track a true criminal using forensic evidence. With a sigh standing up Johnathon pulled out his cell phone from his jacket pocket. "Captain Nishiro, it's Detective Michaels I like to bring some specialists in from the states to help with my abduction case." There was a long pause, "No the man hasn't given up and now I have strong evidence that boy is being physically abused one moment, possibly neglected the next, rumors have been floating around that the man is committing petty theft." Another pregnant pause as the captain replied. "Actually I like to bring in some Crime Scene Investigators from the US," Johnathon smiled at the answer. "Thank you sir, I know the exact team to bring in."

A Week Later…

Johnathon Michaels waited patiently at the Tokyo International airport waiting for his specialists to come in. He was given the terminal number and the time of arrival now he was waiting from the team to arrive. As he waited he was going over leads and the known associates of Genma Saotome, one provided by Nodoka herself was Soun Tendo an old training partner of Genma's. The clearing of a throat brought Johnathon's attention from the papers to a man in his early fifties dressed casually in a black windbreaker, jeans, sneakers, and carried a silver case in his right which he change to his left as Johnathon stood shaking the other man's hand. "Been awhile Gil, glad you could make it."

"Cases are all pending and I figured everyone could use a vacation," Gil Grissom's eyes twinkled slightly turning to his team. "Catherine Willow, my second in charge." A blonde woman stepped forward shaking his head.

"Please to meet you," Johnathon stated turning to others.

"Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle, and Greg Sanders," Gil introduced in turn each one shaking Johnathon's hand.

"Again thank you for coming," as they all fell into step behind he and Gil. "Here's the situation Nodoka Saotome had an argument with her husband about a martial arts training trip, she said no and she thought that had been the end of it. The next morning she woke to find her husband and son gone, and a note written by her husband that she went on the training trip anyway and added that he would make the boy a man among men or they'd commit seppuku."

"Seppuku?" Nick asked.

"In Japanese terms Nick, it's considered honorable to take your own life if you've done something dishonorable to appease said honor in the minds of those in the family," Johnathon stated. "That reason is why I need your help, Tokyo police haven't needed a forensics team since most of the time the criminal involved killed himself before or after he was caught."

"Sounds kind of barbaric," Sara stated.

"It's the code of Bushido, Sara one of the oldest traditions in Japan, it's why during World War II that so many Japanese pilots willingly became Kamikaze pilots because they thought it was the height of honor to sacrifice themselves for their way of life," Gil explained.

"Yes, which is why Japan hasn't needed an in-depth Criminalistics. However this case is eerily akin to what I've seen in the states, this Genma Saotome has very little morals. He's been responsible for several petty thefts, and has sold his son on numerous occasions and it's been only two months. Most stated it was a dowry for an engagement until I told them about the others," Johnathon looked grim. "Now I have suspicion he's poisoning the wife of a friend of his."

Gil nodded absorbing the information, "What do you want us to do?"

"Gil can you take two members of your team here," Johnathon handed Grissom the address to the pit he and his officers found. "And work your magic, I would also like for two others to come with me to pay Soun Tendo a visit and confirm or deny if his wife is being poisoned."

"And the last two?" Gil asked.

"Check the Saotome home for anything that might lead you to where the bastard is hiding," Johnathon stated a simple nod was the only answer.

Gil took a deep breath then opened his eyes, "Catherine, I want you and Greg to take the Saotome house, your people skills maybe needed to smooth over whatever fears Mrs. Saotome has for her son," Catherine nodded then motioned Greg to follow her. "Warrick, you and I will take the pit we'll also check the surrounding area maybe a few locals could help us find out where Ranma disappeared to. Nick and Sara, go with Detective Michaels, your best at trace."

Assignments handed out the three groups headed for their destinations. Johnathon drove quietly as his companions geared up for their arrival at the Tendo training hall. "So what makes you think Mrs. Tendo is poisoned?" Nick asked.

"Just the timeline, I've reading the medical records on everyone associated with Genma. A little coincidental that Mrs. Tendo began to fall ill shortly after Genma and his son vanished. The doctors are stating the illness mirrors a failing heart, Kimiko Tendo's family has had a long history of it. But one of your cases about an infant murdered by his parents because they thought he had a disease when in fact he was suffered from poisoning made me think."

"And did they check her out?" Sara asked.

"No, without evidence to the contrary they treating it as her heart is failing," Johnathon grinned slyly. "That's where you guys are going to come in."

"Find the evidence and she'll get the right help she needs," Nick stated.

Arriving at the Tendo home Johnathon approached the door and knock flanked by the two CSI. The door opened a young nine-year-old girl looked up at them looking confused. "Ms. Tendo, I'm Detective Johnathon Michaels I like to speak to your parents about something very important." The little girl quietly brought them in Johnathon paused turning to the CSI. "Put on the house slippers," he stated taking off his own shoes and putting on pair himself. As they entered the main dining area a distraught Soun Tendo sat quietly next to his wife who looked extremely pale. With a slight motion from Johnathon they all sat down.

"What do you want Detective?" Soun asked.

"I came here asking about Genma Saotome, he abducted his son Ranma two months ago. He's also wanted for several petty thefts and child endangerment, also violating several child slavery laws," the American stated coolly. "Wouldn't know where we could find him?"

Soun looked even paler after the list of charges, "No I haven't seen him in years, I do occasionally get postcards," he stopped when his wife began coughing. "Please this is difficult time for us, my wife is very ill."

Kimiko slump forward Johnathon and Soun helped her up and what Johnathon saw on Kimiko's nails caused him to growl slightly. "Mr. Tendo your wife is not ill, she has been poisoned."

Soun looked shocked, "How can you possibly tell, the doctor's said she is suffering from a family ailment."

"Mr. Tendo sometimes poisoning can be mistaken for an illness," Sara stated. "The easiest way to tell if someone has been poisoned is to check the fingernails."

With that Soun looked at his wife's finger nails and saw five distinctive white lines extending outward. "What are these?"

"Signs of lead poisoning, common in Mercury poisoning," Nick stated as both he and Sara put on surgical gloves. "I suggest you get your wife to the hospital soon another month of this and she'd probably would have succumbed to it."

"Of course but what are they doing?" Soun asked Johnathon.

"Finding the source of the Mercury," Johnathon calmly. Soun took his wife and three children to the hospital as quickly as he could while Nick and Sara quietly surveyed the house for any sign of mercury.

At the pit sight Gil Grissom and Warrick Brown had scoured the area gathering evidence but not finding much than rope, bits and pieces of chew fish sausage, and some blood. Eventually they extended their search away from the pit talking to locals in the area, Warrick surprised Gil with fluent Japanese. "Anything?"

"Yeah, the old lady spent several hours trying to calm the boy down, somehow the boy went insane and started acting like a cat," Warrick raised an eyebrow. "Sounds crazy to me, anyway shortly after he woke up his father snatch the boy away from the old woman and vanished."

"Not much more we can do here," Gil replied. "Johnathon said we could use the Tokyo lab to process the evidence so let's go there and wait for the others."

"Right," Warrick and Gil packed up the evidence and left the area.

After two hours Nick finally found the source of the mercury poisoning, turned out to be a panda refrigerator magnet that was a bubble style picture of a panda. One of the legs to the panda had a small incision that filled the leg with mercury. The mercury fumes in turn slowly leaked from the panda. Seeing as only Mrs. Tendo used the kitchen she was the only one susceptible to long term exposure. When Soun and his daughters returned from the hospital they look happy.

"I take it your wife is being treated?" Johnathon asked.

"Yes, it'll be a couple of weeks but they said she'll be fully recovered, have you found the source?" Soun asked.

Nick came out the kitchen with the magnet in an evidence bag, "Mr. Tendo how did you get this magnet?"

"Genma sent it to us through one of his postcard's, Kimiko thought it was adorable and put it up on the refrigerator," Soun looked puzzled for a moment before his eyes widen in shock.

"Seems Genma's list of crimes now includes attempted murder," Johnathon stated coolly. "Any reason he saw fit to try and kill your wife?"

Soun looked troubled for a moment before the frowned deepened slightly, "I mentioned once in passing that I'd be an emotional wreck if Kimiko ever died."

"And easier to manipulate," Sara stated.

"Seems to be his pattern, if he can't have control he robs the person who won't give him that control of something dear. He tried to control his wife, when she wouldn't bend he kidnaps their son, whatever plans he has for the Tendo's he tries to rob Soun of his ability to think for himself by turning him into an emotional wreck," he paused long enough to answer his beeping cell phone. After a minute he hangs up, "He couldn't gain control over his son, so he nearly kills the boy," Johnathon's frown deepens more so.

"Mister Tendo, did you or your wife agree to some sort of arranged marriage for you and Genma?" the detective asks.

"Yes, we agreed to unite the schools of our martial arts," Soun said looking both confused and betrayed.

"Seems like Genma has left the Tokyo area," Johnathon growled slightly. "Word from Kyoto police department, several thefts matching the ones here are beginning there," Johnathon looked none to please. "Mr. Tendo I'm going to ask your help in the future, if your friend ever arrives here, keep him here. Also send your wife over to stay with Mrs. Saotome to protect her."

Soun agreed to the terms even going to such links to practice acting like an emotional wreck.

Two Days Later…

Johnathon was force to close the Ranma Saotome case and send his help home but not after compiling a laundry list of charges for one Genma Saotome on various things including, Theft, Child Endangerment, Child Slavery, Child Abuse, Fraud, and Attempted Murder. Most of the statues of limitations on the crimes would vanish after ten years, except the things involving Ranma and the attempted murder. He sighed looking at Gil Grissom, "Here there are no statues of limitations on crimes involving children and murder even attempted murder, when he's found Genma's going away."

Gil shook Johnathon's hand and tightly pursed his lips, "You'll let me know the day you catch him?"

"The day, hour, minute, and second, Gris that's a promise," with that Johnathon watched the CSI team of Las Vegas board their plane and head home. Johnathon put his hands in his pockets his face unreadable. He turned from the terminal and left the airport, he wouldn't give up the chase.

1 Year Later…

Johnathon spent most of the morning chasing down leads looking for Genma but just before he could reach the destination, the man had moved on. Reports in the area said they could hear screams from a boy in the mountains, they couldn't tell what was happening but by they got there know one was in sight except evidence of a fight. In the afternoon he would spend time with Nodoka trying to alleviate her fears while at the time making her smile at the various tales he told her. She had filed for divorce six months after Genma had vanished, removing Genma from the family registry and with that her family money which had been withheld because of Genma was given back to her and she then posted a reward for information leading to her ex-husbands capture. In the evenings Johnathon trained as a student at Tendo Anything Goes dojo. Determined that if he faced Genma one on one that he would put the fat monster in traction.

Five Years later…

Johnathon's routine fell into the category mornings were the same, looking for Genma Saotome. The most recent incident happen in Kyoto for the second time, theft began again and another arranged marriage, this time however the victim in question wished to deal with Saotome on his own. Afternoons however changed instead of reassurance Nodoka simply took the words at face value and a smile as her husband reminded her each day that he was still looking for his new step son. Evenings would then split between training with Soun Tendo who had become a close friend to love making with his beloved wife. His stepdaughter Haruna was now in private school at Mahora Academy as far from the hectic life her parents were leading.

"I believe Genma will show up at the Tendo's the day after the limitations on his lesser crimes have vanish," Johnathon stated gently caressing his wife's bare shoulder.

"What state will Ranma be in?" Nodoka asked looking worried.

"That I don't know, just hope the reports I've been getting aren't true. Seems Genma's instilled a fear of cats and a chauvinistic attitude toward women," he noted his wife looked even more concerned.

"How will he react to me re-marrying," Nodoka asked.

"We'll find out in time love, and hopefully he won't react to badly," with that Johnathon turned out the light and they fell asleep.

Five More Years Later…

Kimiko Tendo arrived at the Saotome household early that morning a dark expression upon her face, "He's here," were the two simple words from her lips. For the first time in ten years Johnathon's face turned surprisingly cold.

"Thank you, Kimiko," Johnathon slowly put on his pants, button up shirt, sports jacket, and slid on his shoes. He grabbed his cell phone flipping it open, "This Chief of Detectives Johnathon Michaels Saotome, mobilize on the Tendo residence no sirens, I don't want this bastard know we're coming.

"John, he's under Jusenkyo curse that turns him into a panda, Ranma was cursed to become a girl," Kimiko stated rushing out.

Johnathon nodded, "Look for a Chinese panda and splash hot water on it," he had done research on Jusenkyo.

He and his entire squad arrived at the Tendo home he motion for his group to surround the house as he walked in, no words eye front face looked like it was cast from stone as his battle aura seem to rise from his every pore. He slowly walked into the living room where Kasumi quietly pointed to the foray. He silently walked into the dining area staring at Soun for a moment false tears running down his face after Genma told of his encounter with the cruse springs.

"Truly a Martial artist life is fraught with peril," Genma stat pompously looking toward the koi pond.

"No more than you deserve, Genma," Genma sprung to his feet spinning around. Johnathon eyes narrowing slightly. "Genma Ikubi, I place you under arrest."

"What is the meaning of this and what charges," Genma sweated slightly.

"Child Endangerment, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Child Slavery, Fraud, over three hundred counts of theft, Defiling temples, and Attempted Murder," Johnathon eyes flame as Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki appeared with Kasumi. Ranma looked confused for a second before he saw the badge on Johnathon's sport jacket.

"So the cops finally caught up with ya pops?" Ranma asked wryly.

"Shut up, boy," Genma growled darkly for a moment before turning to Soun only to rear back surprise at the cold look he was getting from him.

"Do not look to me for support Ikubi, you nearly killed my wife and I would never of known," Soun face became unreadable.

Before Genma could move Johnathon flipped the fat panda to the ground pinning both arms behind his back and cuffing him. "With the sheer amount of evidence Genma you're looking at life in prison. And more than one family wants you to commit public Seppuku to appease their honor, as for your ex-wife."

"That bitch divorced me," Genma growled.

"Kidnapping her son and the list of crimes that followed you shouldn't be so shocked, unless that blind need for control blinded you to those facts," he then whistled and several officers appeared dragging Genma away, one applied several pressure points to render the irate man unconscious.

Johnathon began to relay everything to Ranma after Genma was taken away, the initial investigation to keeping tabs on Genma until finally catching him. "I spent the last ten years of my life making your father and you my soul mission. To bring your father to justice and reunite you with your mother," Johnathon leaned back eyes closed.

"Thank you," Ranma said calmly. "Pops never was that devoted to me, just pounded martial arts into me literally sometimes."

"Well no more, that chapter in your life is closed, your father will no longer cause the abuse and anguish," Johnathon sighed heavily deciding to get the major hurdle before going to see Nodoka, "During the course of the investigation I was helping your mother by offering her daily assurances that I was looking for you. Often bringing my work with me as proof, well one day she told me to stop and that she believe me that I never stopped looking for you," he paused. "One day we went to dinner together and out of the blue I asked your mom to marry me."

"W-What?" Ranma looked shocked.

Johnathon laughed slightly, "That was her reaction. She had been divorced from your father for two years, and well one day I found out that I could not concentrate on my work as I normally do, I spent hours thinking about your mom," he sighed. "I realized that I was in love with her, and her so the night I propose. She was reluctant at first but I was patient and she eventually agreed."

"So you're my step-pop?" Ranma asked and Johnathon nodded. Ranma seemed to wilt for a moment thinking about was told him. Then glanced at the Tendo's gathered, "What about that arranged marriage stuff?"

Soun shook his head, "Your father destroyed it when he tried to kill my wife."

Ranma thought a moment looking at each daughter bowed his head, "I apologize for causing any trouble or pain because of my curse."

Akane watched him a moment wondering if he was like those perverts at school, while Kasumi judged him sincere having her mother's gift to read people. Nabiki glared at him slightly for a moment assessing him before agreeing with her sister. "No apology needed Ranma, it wasn't your fault," Kasumi replied.

"Well Ranma, time to take you to see your mom and sister," Johnathon stated as they both rose and both bowed in respect to the Tendo's before leaving.

"I have a sister?" Ranma asked.

"Yep, she's kind of a tomboy but you'll get use to it," Johnathon smiled as the walked on.

Author's Note: Something I thought up on the fly kind of mix of CSI/Ranma/with a hint of Negima, this is a one shot fic my first ever, so please be kind.


	2. Ranma's Reunions

Ranma's Reunions

I disclaim all Rumiko Takahashi and Ken Akamatsu

Pre-Author's Note: Genma's Downfall struck a cord with Ranma fan's and my second Fic that did something that was considered outside the norm involving a lesser known crossover Featuring primarily Ranma and CSI. So in response I'll be doing a series of one shots featuring characters and storylines from Genma's Downfall. I'm a major Ranma/Akane coupling supporter so don't believe that I'll make it anything else. However I challenge someone to make a Ranma/Negima crossover.

Johnathon quietly sat in the driver seat keeping himself busy with the traffic while glancing at the boy sitting beside him. Up until an hour ago the boy had been drug from one part of Japan to the other eventually passing into China. The boy endured hardship after hardship for ten years under Genma Saotome, from Neko-ken training to most recently the water based curse that transforms him into a girl. Johnathon couldn't even imagine sheer amount emotional pain he was in right now, if the boy had been instilled a chauvinistic outlook on women he must consider himself a freak. "Sorry I wasn't able to find you sooner, Ranma."

Ranma jumped slightly apparently pulled out of his thoughts. "Pops was good at keeping low under anybodies radar."

"Still if I'd found you sooner," Johnathon took a deep breath. "No use with the would of, should of, or could of thing he's done, with the amount of evidence I managed to get on him he'll probably die in prison."

Ranma nodded looking out the window, "I don't know how to feel."

"Natural you spent ten years with the man, he was your constant twenty-four/seven, made you totally dependant on him, part of profile asserting control over someone. When you wouldn't respond to his control when you were six, he took your sanity and the ability to get close to cats." He watched Ranma shuddered at the name, "when you obtained a friends on two occasions, the first he turned to the father of Ukyou and made arrange marriage, then left her on the side of the road. Ryoga was a friendly rival when you waited for three days to fight him, your father was getting angry at you for defying him so he knocked you out and drug you to China."

"Ya mean everything he did ta me, when I didn't want to do something he wanted he turn around and hurt me in one form or another?" Ranma asked looking even more shocked than an hour ago.

"Very much so, Genma wasn't a rapist in terms of sexuality, thank god for that. But true rapes aren't about sex it's all about control and power. Genma Saotome wanted to control every aspect of his life from his wife to his children. Your mother had a sizable income but because she married your father her assets were sealed. Apparently your grandparents weren't as blind as your mom was at the time," Johnathon smiled slightly. "But love has a tendency to blind you to a persons faults. "Your father however was extremely patient; he waited until you turned an age where he could dupe you into leaving. He probably made you finger paint the note he left your mother before confronting her with the training trip knowing what her response would be."

"She didn't want me to go?" Ranma asked eyes widening.

"No she came my office the morning you were taken to report it, she didn't even hesitate," Johnathon moved his car onto the freeway speeding up to highway speeds weaving through the traffic casually. "Your father was also on the side maneuvering to take control of the Tendo house hold, by poisoning Mrs. Tendo to death using Mercury, Soun Tendo would probably become a recluse in his own house, leaving day to day life to his daughters, making him very susceptible to suggestion and manipulation, another aspect of control your father was willing to employ to get what he wanted."

After the lengthy explanation Ranma fell into a brooding look for a moment, "Figures, the old man didn't say one word of praise to my achievements no matter how I did. When I started beating him in sparring sessions he get more vicious, makes me think he brought me to them springs just to dunk me into that spring."

"Fits the pattern," Johnathon stated then shook his head, "But enough of this talk about your father. Your mother has been worried sick for the last ten years, I think it's time to let her smother you in motherly affection," he chuckled watching Ranma blanch. He pulled off the freeway heading into a residential section close to Mahora Academy where Haruna went to school, he noted that Ranma was looking at the massive campus and the massive tree located near the back of the school. "That's Mahora Academy your sister goes to school there, it's a monster school, has elementary, junior high, high school, and college all present, not mention shrine, shopping district. Has over 35,000 students and faculty."

"That ain't a school, it's a city!" Ranma's eyes wide in shock at the enormity of what was stated.

"Close enough, total self sustaining and has one of the largest libraries in the known world, bigger than the Library of Congress in the United States, and Vatican City in Rome," Johnathon moved passed the area where Mahora was situated and moved into a pleasant looking set of two story houses, at the end of the lane was easily largest house of the block, hidden behind a gated walkway similar to the Tendo home. The house had three stories, and Ranma could see a dojo in the back. The car they were came to a stop in a small driveway that looked recent. Johnathon turned the engine off and opened the car door stepping out. Ranma followed suit after obtaining his pack from the backseat, he stared up at the house vaguely remembering it. Quietly he fell into step behind his stepfather as they entered the walkway. The front door open and Ranma looked up coming face to face with the person he spent nights dreaming about when he wasn't having his Neko-ken nightmare in some cases the image of this woman before eased those nightmares away. She was dressed rather nicely in a long light green skirt, and sea green blouse. Vaguely recalling his mother use to wear kimonos but he chalked it up to her marrying a gaijin. His mother dropped all pretenses rushed him and brought him into a tight hug burying her face into his shoulder. He could hear her muffled sobs causing him to instinctively on some level raise his arms put them around her. As he did he felt something so warm and comforting that it made his eyes well with long forgotten tears.

"It's okay Ranma, let them go," Johnathon urged and after a few moments Ranma's eyes became a waterfall of tears long repressed by his father. It took nearly four minutes to get his family back to themselves. Ushering Ranma and Nodoka inside, with serious urging from Nodoka for Ranma to talk about his experience while Johnathon went and made tea for them and coffee for himself. He then smirked pulling out his cell phone texting something to someone before putting his phone back in his pocket. He emerged at the time Ranma was telling his mother of the Neko-ken training and what it entails. Needless to say Nodoka's aura was shifting between green, red, and blue, he wasn't certain what it meant but he was glad he wasn't Genma Saotome right now.

A Week Goes By…

Ranma's life had changed drastically in the week following his father's arrest, the first being he wasn't awakened by kick to the side sending him flying. Two when he did spar it was in the mornings with Johnathon before the Detective went to work. Johnathon a ten-year expert in the way of the Tendo School of Anything Goes, matching styles with his stepson the defacto master of the Saotome School of Anything Goes. The styles were greatly different one based on land and the other in the air. But according Nodoka it was a display to watch. Johnathon also gave Ranma a group of proficiency tests to check to see his level of schooling and barely passed the high school entrance exam.

"His schooling has been stunted but he's amazingly bright, I bet if he hadn't been dragged off by that fool, he'd be on par with Haruna and her friends. Well one of them anyway Yue never liked studying much," Johnathon stated.

Nodoka nodded reading the test results, "Would Mahora take him in as a student, I know it's primarily an all girl school, but maybe that's what Ranma needs."

"I'll ask Takahata, he and I go way back to days with Nagi, I'm sure he can arrange something with the dean. Besides I think Ranma's needs to meet his sister," Johnathon replied.

"Haruna can show him around the school, just hope he doesn't find Negi strange," Nodoka replied, "or the fact that one of Haruna's friends has the same name as his mother," the smile on her face was impish and unbearably cute as Johnathon looked up at her.

"A ten year old teacher will be weird for him," he paused looking into her eyes. "his reaction to Ms. Miyazaki should be interesting," Johnathon reach out pulling Nodoka into his lap.

The next day the trio entered Mahora Academy on the outskirts and took the shuttle train into the depths of the campus, depositing them on the outskirts of the Junior High School building. Ranma looked around tentatively, as his mother and stepfather stood a bit behind him. Even though he couldn't remember his time before Genma had taken him away from his mother, he couldn't remember her ever showing the affection he was seeing her show the gaijin detective. He felt that they had been rather cold and distant to each other after his birth. Though since he couldn't remember it he could only go by how she reacted to Genma's name after he reunited with her.

A man dressed in a suit and tie, appeared from one of the buildings. He held a cigarette in his mouth and his hands were in his pockets. "So Johnathon been a long while," the man said a light smile on his face.

"Howdy, Takahata. Sorry for coming to the campus during the middle of a school day but figured, Haruna wouldn't mind seeing her mother and her brother during a class," Johnathon stated.

"She's in her home of 3-E," Takahata stated then escorted them into the building. The long hall was quiet but Ranma could hear voices drifting out from the doors that were lined up. The drone however was making Ranma feel dizzy however, "What's wrong with your son?"

Johnathon frowned a moment, "Seems like Genma instilled his laziness in the boy in regards of everything besides martial arts."

"Shame the curriculum for this school is top notch," Takahata replied.

"Ranma will get use to it, did the dean agree to the request by the way?" Johnathon asked.

"Yeah, his test scores were shaking but considering that he only been to junior high for a month previously, when Genma got caught with Ranma out of school, the boy is beyond remarkably bright," Takahata stated high praise in his voice. "Probably be on par with Negi if he had stayed in school."

"That's saying a lot," Johnathon stated glancing at Nodoka and smiling brightly, Nodoka blushed deeply.

Arriving at the classroom of 3-E the foursome heard that the class was far louder than the others. "Rowdy aren't they," Johnathon stated raising an eyebrow at Takahata who nodded with his light smile. Takahata opened the door and entered first a boy the age of what appeared to be nine or ten walked.

"Greeting's Professor Takahata, is there anything I can do for you?" the boy asked in a distinctive English accent.

"Actually I'm here to see Haruna, see her mother and stepfather are here," Takahata stated Nodoka and Johnathon step inside Haruna who was sitting near the front looked at them and ran up.

"Did you find him?" Haruna asked eye a light with hope, she hadn't seen her brother for ten years but she remembered him and missed him. No sooner had her words been vocalized then a handsome boy stepped into the classroom behind Johnathon then Haruna focused on him, he was taller then she remembered him, lightly muscled from a decade of martial arts training. He still had his tell tale pigtail, the same slate blue eyes she remembered. "Ranma," she whispered tears slowly appearing in her eyes. In display of emotion she rarely shown in front of her friends and classmates she threw her arms around her waist and hugged him tightly skewing her glasses slightly but she didn't care.

Ranma felt a mixture of panic and the strange warmth he felt being reunited with his mother. He wasn't sure why he felt panic maybe thinking someone was going to call him a pervert or something. But the warmth canceled the panic out after a few seconds, allowing long forgotten memories to come forth, memories of him playing with a little girl in the middle of the backyard back at the house. A few instances of teasing between siblings, but mostly of five year old bullies picking on his little sister. He gently rubbed the top of Haruna's head. She looked up giving him a small smile. "Hey Runi," he smiled. After they separated he turned to look at the class.

Takahata notice the entire classroom looked ready to burst with excitement and probably bombard the six individuals with questions, "Professor Springfield, I think it might be wise to continue your lesson toward. I'll let the Dean know so there won't be any problems."

"Thank you, Professor Takahata," soon as Negi finished his statement he was nearly plowed under a wave of girls as the entire class crowded around Johnathon, Nodoka, Ranma, and Haruna asking a million questions. It took nearly half the remaining class time answer half the questions given. But more followed when the bell rung the group disburse and chores were given for the end of the day after classes by Ayaka. Asuna wasn't happy that she had yet again buy fertilizer.

"What do we need fertilizer for?" Asuna growled.

Ayaka shrugged, "It's on the list bells, must be some relevance to it."

The bell-wearing girl sighed turning to watch Haruna conversing with her parents and her brother feeling a bit hollow inside. "So that's what it's like to have parents," she said sadly.

"Yes, makes me wonder what my parents were like," Negi stated softly walking up to her side. "Are you okay, Asuna?"

Asuna wanted to snap at the boy but after nearly a year and a half under going various adventures with the boy, her swordsmanship had increased training with Setsuna while Negi's own martial arts skills had increased. She notice Ranma looked up at one moment during his conversation to look at the young wizard before focusing on his sister and laughed at something she said. "You see his reaction when Haruna introduced Nodoka and Yue to him, weird huh?"

"Not really considering that his mother and Nodoka share the same name, I just think that Yue's passive expression is what shocked him most," Negi paused. "And I think he can sense the Pactio magic from each of the girls in class."

"H-How can he do that?" Asuna asked stunned.

"Fei-Ku told me martial artist of extremely high ki strengths could sense flowing life energies instinctively. Ranma after training for nearly a decade in nothing else but martial arts would have probably the highest ki senses in his generation, probably on par with those in that manga Haruna likes so much," Negi explained.

Asuna frowned a moment before cracking a smirk, "You know sometimes you can be really smart for a brat."

Negi rubbed the back of his looking embarrassed, "Thanks I think."

Ranma covertly glanced at Negi and Asuna, "Say what's with those two, they brother and sister or something?"

"Why do you say that, Ranma?" Nodoka asked.

"It's their ki looks almost the same," Ranma stated. After a brief glance from each of them they resumed their conversation. Mostly Ranma telling his now complete family of his life with Genma until they reached the part with the curses. After the lengthy story all three members of his family began forming battle aura's Johnathon's and Nodoka's aura were slightly stronger than Haruna's but that was because of their previous training. Setsuna had appeared during the talk and bowed to Nodoka.

"Setsuna it's a pleasure to see you again, has my brother been an adequate in his training?" Nodoka asked.

"Yes, his training has finally allowed me to resume my protection of my friend," Setsuna stated then paused. "Though I truly wished that undergone training from you."

Ranma blinked looking between his mother and this girl carrying on of those hidden sword staff's. He didn't think his mother was martial artist, and then he curses himself mentally. _That's the old man talking; bet mom's probably awesome_.

"Thank you Setsuna," Nodoka thought a moment, "If you like I could continue your training from where my dear left off. I'm no longer distracted," she then glanced over at Asuna. "You student is welcomed to join us."

"We would greatly appreciate it," Setsuna smiled before bowing and walking to the back of the classroom talking to Konoe.

"Mom what style do you practice?" Ranma asked.

"Anything Goes Kyoto Shinmei style of kendo, your _father's _master stole some our families scrolls 200 years ago and adapted the style to unarmed combat," Nodoka stated tightly stating father in terms of Genma Saotome. "Though I wasn't thrilled about it the old pervert actually did the style a service."

"So it was sued to be primarily weapons form of fighting?" Ranma asked.

The Saotome matriarch nodded with smile, "Quiet so I'll discuss this at length later, dear. We have a few things to do before we return home." With that the conversations between Haruna, her brother, and parents died down until they parted. With that the reunion had ended but Haruna knew she'd see her brother around campus, after all her parents told her that Ranma would be in the high school up the road from the junior high school. The good-byes are slightly downtrodden but with the aspect of seeing her brother on a daily bases Haruna quickly cheers up and runs off to find her friends. Ranma quietly leaves with his parents and nearly bumps into Takahata and a girl with short bluish black hair, a girl that Ranma recognizes.

"Akane, um, what are you doing here?" he asked looking confused.

"Ms. Tendo will be starting next week at the school, her own parents are growing quite concerned. Seems some boy a year older her has roped almost half the male population in her last school to attack Ms. Tendo every morning," Takahata explained.

"Must be the Kuno boy, Soun told me about. I've been trying to get him arrested or have restraining order put on him, but his family has to much influence in the district," Johnathon stated his mouth looking sour.

"Yes, well her parents feel she'd be safer here two districts away, and they have put a restraining order on Kuno and it's airtight. As long as Kuno stays in Nerima he won't be subjected to prosecution," Takahata stated.

Johnathon nodded looking down at the girl, "That's good new, now Akane I want you to make sure you tell me if that idiot shows up here."

"But I can handle him," Akane stated hotly.

"Be that as it may, if he shows up here let me or Ranma know," Johnathon replied a bit more firmly. He been around while Akane grew up as a student of Soun's martial arts school. In a way he felt he was an older brother or uncle to the three girls.

Akane glared at Ranma, "Why should I let him know, all boys are perverts. And he saw me in the nude when he and his father showed up."

Ranma looked down at the ground looking uncomfortable, "I'm sorry, I should have told ya about my curse, but it was embarrassing and you were being so nice to me."

Akane looked surprised and tried for a few unsuccessful moments to get angry with him again. She sighed the anger vanishing turning to her father's second best student in her mind. "Okay I'll let you know if Kuno shows up."

"Good, dear I think Ranma could use something to eat, and," he paused looking down at his stepson. "Ranma needs to tells us what went on before I showed up at the Tendo's."

Nodoka nodded her eyes focused on her son as they left the school a few minutes later. She smiled softly, her life was complete she found a man that truly loved her; she and her daughter were finally reunited with their son and brother. She wondered what life would be in store for her.

Author's Note: This is going to be another Ranma/Akane pairing lightly featuring a Negima/Ranma crossover which so far in memory is only the second in existence. Genma will break out of prison and well he'll get far darker as things go on. Ending with his eventual Downfall, and it couldn't happen to a more perfect individual. I'll need some help with ideas this is a series of one shots and I like each story to have beginning and an ending separate from the first story while maintaining the laid out plot. As for my song fic I made recently about certain things. It's just a story about a nightmare and declarations of love afterward don't read too much into it.


End file.
